


Let all you do be done in the name of love

by Meelah



Series: 15 prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelah/pseuds/Meelah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera can't decide what to study in college.</p>
<p>Prompt 3: Foreign Language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let all you do be done in the name of love

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt I was gonna write professor Bull and student Dorian until my friend remarked how she was surprised I hadn’t written any Sera/Dagna yet. So immediately I thought of this and even though it fits under the prompt only very loosely, it’s what I needed to write.

Sera flips through the course catalog with a sigh. College had seemed such a great improvement to high school until it came the time to pick classes, and now Sera can’t decide. Dorms are great, the campus is great and the cafeteria… okay maybe that isn’t great but it’s alright, which in itself was a great improvement to that shit hole of a high school in Denerim she used to go to.

She’s only half listening to the tutor who’s explaining what each of the options in the catalog mean and what they should be considering _blah blah fucking blah_ and Sera lifts her feet up on the desk, leaning back craning her neck until the world turns upside down.

Maybe that’s why it takes her few moments to get her eyes to focus. Sera blinks, and blinks again.

_Woof._

Dwarf girl with the cutest fucking button nose Sera’s ever seen, and plump lips she positively wants to ravish. The girl seems to be concentrating on her catalog with a lovable frown, but she looks up when Sera rolls around on her chair coming to straddle it. 

“So… whatcha gonna pick?” Sera whispers putting on her friendliest smiles, with a hint of mischief. “All a bit… book-y, innit?”

The dwarf smiles at her “Hello there!” she says and _damn_ those lips. “Gotta pick something, right? I’m thinking… foreign languages, to start with. Looks like I need it for arcane studies…”

“I’m thinking foreign languages, too.” Sera breathes “I need it because of… reasons, yeah.” 

Sera laughs, and wants to hit her head on the desk, she’s usually smoother than _this_. But the dwarf girl laughs too.

“I’m Dagna,” she says and grins “Glad I’m not the only one confused around here.”

“Name’s Sera,” Sera says “And I’ve got plenty of confused right here.” Then she leans in a little bit closer. “What do you say - we blow this place or what? Ain’t nothing ms teachy-teach over there can help us with.”

Dagna chuckles “Well we could always go and sign up for those language classes? Pick the same ones, if you’re interested in ancient Tevene, that is.”

“Who isn’t!” Sera giggles enthusiastically “And then we’ll get lunch right? There’s this rooftop cafe thingy just off the campus that has the best sandwiches, at least that’s what the sign says so it’s gotta be right, right?”

She’s rambling now but fuck if it matters, because Dagna is _smiling_ and there ain’t no better thing right now.

“Race you!” Sera grins and books it, leaving the chair clattering on the floor and the tutor yelling.

She only slows down for a second to see if Dagna follows, but when she hears more yelling she picks up speed and gives the dwarf a run for her money.

“Hey—“ Dagna pants out of breath when they’re finally at admin. “Dwarfs are meant for long distances, not for sprinting…” but she doesn’t seem angry and Sera wants to pinch those reddening cheeks lick that drop of sweat from her temple.

“I promise to run slower next time,” Sera says “Or will I.”

Dagna sits down at a computer and logs into the school’s intra, scrolling through the classes.

“So is Monday morning class good for you?” she asks and there’s that cute frown again.

“Yeah whatever, Mondays are great, I love Mondays.” Sera nods and sits at the computer next to Dagna’s “Uh, ancient Tevene. Yeah.”

Despite the shivers of disgust she feels, Sera signs up for the class, giving Dagna side glances. “Now you really owe me that lunch.”

Dagna smiles, wiping a strand of escaped red hair back behind her ear. “Show me the way,” she nods.

As they walk along the sunny pathway, their arms gently bump against each other and now it’s Dagna’s turn to glance up at Sera.

“You’re not into ancient Tevine at all, are you?” she chuckles.

“Not in the least,” Sera admits “But I like you, yeah? So I reckon, if I get to sit next to you maybe it’s worth some poncy class.”

Dagna laughs and reaches to take Sera’s hand. “Or maybe find some other place to sit together?”

“I knew you were a smartass!” Sera giggles. “But not gonna deny, that sounds a whole lotta better.” 

Sun shines in Sera’s eyes and she feels light as a feather. For the first time in her life she wishes she was just little bit more clever so she could recite poetry for Dagna or some shite like that. 

Instead she squeezes Dagna’s hand “You like pie?” she asks. “‘Cause I fucking love pie.”

And pie is perfectly good place to start.


End file.
